Green buddy
by BeastGreen
Summary: Beast Boys centric short stories. Here I'll post Beast Boys friendship, relationship, bromance and ect. here with the other Titans, Villain ect.
1. Nightmare

Here I'll post short drabbles that will randomly come to my mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Nightmare  
Rating: K  
Status: Starfires/BeastBoys friendship  
**

* * *

It was midnight in Jump city and in the Titan Tower all of the Teenage Titans where peacefully sleeping in there comfy warm beds, besides one.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank all of those soda cans before going to bed." groaned Beast Boy as he was running from his room to the bathroom. Before bed he thought that 10 cans of sodas before bed isn't a bad idea. Well I guess he was wrong.

As he flushed the toilet and got out of the bathroom he released a satisfied sight.

"Ahh much better."

As Beast Boy was walking back to his room, his ears began to twitch as he heard something. He looked around the hall to identify the sound and he heard a quiet sob from Starfires room.

He walked to her room and knocked lightly.

"Star? Are you alright?" he pressed his ear on her door and heard rustling sounds but no footsteps. Beast Boy opened her doors slowly and looked around "Star are you okey?"

"B-Beast Boy?" said Starfire meekly under her blanket.

Beast Boy walked to her and sat on her bed and saw her bloodshot eyes with tears running down her cheeks

"Hey... Mind telling me why are you crying?" he said in a soft voice as he wiped a tear drop from her cheek.

"I-I had a nightmare." she said as she sniffed.

Beast Boys eyes softened as he hugged her comfortingly. She began to cry again, silently on his shoulder.

He gently pets her hair. "Shh it's okey." he quietly whispered.

Beast Boy hates seeing Star crying. Starfire is always the happiest Titan on the team. Heck she's his big sister and he would do anything for her to be happy.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"My little b-brother." she wept silently. Only Beast Boy knows about her brother since the two of them shared each other's painful past experience that involves family. They bonded and practically became brother and sister. So they have mutual understanding about losing a family member(s).

''_kuimba wimbo wa upepo Wa kati una jiwa na_

_kuimba wimbo wa upepo Wa kati ndoto tamu_

_Lala mpaka Usiku wisha_'' Beast Boy began to sing quietly one of his mothers Swahili lullabies that he learned long time ago, as he rubbed her back comfortingly and rocked back and forth.

Starfire began to relax on Beast Boys shoulder and listened to the lullaby.

''_Upepo wa usiku wimbo wako na_

_Wimbo wangu inaendelea_

_Upepo wa usiku wimbo wako na_'' He ended the song with a small kiss on her forehead.

"Feeling better?"

Starfire nods and smile warmly at Beast Boy.

"Yes, I thank you for that."

"No problem, that's what little brothers are for." He gave her his trademark toothy smile and as he was about to get out off her bed Starfire griped his arm.

"Please don't go. I wished to not be alone." plead Starfire with her big emerald eyes.

"Sure." sweetly smiled Beast Boy as he turned into a cat and curled on her pillow next to her face.

Starfire covered herself and Beast Boy with her blanked and petted him in which she got a soft purr from his small green body. She giggled and kissed his fury forehead.

"Goodnight little brother." she whispered and began to drift to sweet dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Translation of the song.**

**English:**

_The wind sings a song of a dove and_

_The wind sings a song of sweet dreams_

_Sleep now until the night_

_Wind of the night and your song_

_My Song continues_

_Wind of the night and your song_

**Review if you like :)  
**


	2. Wake up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Wake up**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Cyborg/BeastBoys bromance**

* * *

There's a reason why of all the Titans only Cyborg goes to wake Beast Boy up when he oversleeps the alarm, training or breakfast.

"You know, I'm begging to think that you're ether not a morning person or just enjoy the taste of steel."

"Whath makes you say thath?"

"Oh, no reason." calmly said Cyborg laying on the messy floor, looking at Beast Boy who is on top of him, his mouth holding Cyborgs arm.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	3. Spar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Spar**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Robin/BeastBoys friendship**

* * *

As much as Robin doesn't want to admit it, but he enjoys sparing with Beast Boy.

Sure Cyborg does give a good spar but sometime he can be really predictable since he's big and isn't as much flexible as the others and usually uses the same movies.

Starfires is strong but her will to not hurt her friend's makes an easy win for Robin.

Raven isn't much keen on physical fighting then mental. Sure she has a few good moves, but there's nothing that Robin couldn't do.

But Beast Boy is a different story. His flexibility in human form is incredible and the whole animal instinct thing makes him unpredictable every time they spar.

When you think you finally figure out his fighting strategy he pulls out another unseen trick up his sleeve. Sometimes Robin sees Beast Boy using other fighting styles that he has never seen or thought possible of doing it.

He is a big challenge and Robin likes challenges.

Of course he will never say it to the green teen, his ego doesn't need anymore busting then it already has.

"Okey guys I want a clean fight, which means no biting, scratching, shapeshifting-" Cyborg looked at Beast Boy who only grunted.

"- and no gadgets, weapons or anything else besides yours arms and legs." finished Cyborg looking at Robin who began to remove his belt and other gadgets that where place in his uniform.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." the duo said in unison.

"Okey then GO!" and the bell ringed.

Beast Boy instantly crouched waiting for Robin to begin. Robin took that offer and charged at the green teen. Throwing a punch which Beast Boy easily dodge and swept his feet out from under him but Robin jumped and round house kick him but Beast Boy rolled over the side and crouched again.

"So who bets that they will spar until the alarm rings." said Cyborg looking at his lady companions.

"This is pointless" monotone Raven thou she was a little impressed by the two boys sparing, but she manage to not show her interest.

"I think that this is glorious. Friend Robin and friend Beast Boy showing there fighting skill thou I must say that they sometime how do you it 'duet it over'? "

"You mean over duet. And-"

The alarm rings.

"Told you. Come on guys my scanners show that Cinderblock is trashing Central hall." Said Cyborg running to his T-car followed by Starfire and Raven.

The two fighters only groaned and followed the others.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Robin.

"Sure, dude." Beast Boy agreed as they ran past the training room's door.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	4. Comfort

Got the idea from Teen Titans headcannon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Nightmare**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Jinx/BeastBoy friendship**

* * *

Jinx entered in the Titans Common room looking a bit sad.

"Robin?" she called.

"Sorry no Robin here." said Beast Boy standing in the kitchen making some tofu sandwich.

"Hi Jinx." he said looking at her with a cheery smile but then saw the sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern lingering in his voice.

"It's nothing..." whispered Jinx looking down.

"Hey we may not talk much, but I'm willing to listen to you Jinx." Beast Boy said walking her to the couch.

"Where are the other Titans?" asked Jinx as she sat at the middle of the couch, Beast Boy sitting to her left.

"Robin and Starfire went on a date, Raven to the book store, Cyborg is visiting Titans East. Now don't change the subject and tell me what's bothering you." said Beast Boy looking at her comfortingly.

"Fine... But it's kind of complicated." said Jinx averting her eyes to the window.

"It's about Kid Flash, isn't It." stated Beast Boy.

Jinx eye winded and quickly look at Beast Boy.

"How did-"

"Lucky guess, now tell me what did the speedster did?" asked Beast Boy leaning on the couch holding Jinx's gaze.

"Oh that bastard, flirting with every girl he meet and thinks that I'm not mad at him." said Jinx crossing her arms and pouting a bit.

But then her gaze fells

"It's like doesn't appreciate me. Like I'm just some kind of yesterday news, looked over and thrown over the trash can." Jinx lowered her head feeling betrayed, but then she fells two hands holding her in an embrace.

"Don't say that. I'm sure that Kid appreciate you a lot." comforted Beast Boy.

"He sure doesn't show it." bitterly responded Jinx her head on Beast Boys shoulder.

"That's because we -how Raven would call it- 'hormone derived stupid boys' don't know or are too shy to show our appreciation to you girls. Kid Flash may not say it in words and sometimes in actions but I bet in a simple nice gesture he does."

"Well he does give me a nice pink rose every time we meet." mumbled Jinx.

"See where not such big bastard then we usually show." said Beast Boy ending the embrace and looking at Jinx with a big smile.

"I guess your right. Thanks Beast Boy." said Jinx slightly smiling at him.

Beast Boy smiled even brighter but he still wasn't satisfied with Jinx happiness.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Huh?"

"I said what's you're favorite animal?"

"Uh why?"

"Whenever I comfort Starfire and on some occasions Raven, I always turn into their favorite animal, it always seems to make them happier."

"I don't know..."

"Come on at least let me try."

"You'll laugh." said Jinx turning away blushing slightly.

"I promise I won't, scouts honors." Smiled Beast Boy given a scout hand sign.

"Okey but I don't think you can turn into that animal." Said Jinx lightly anxious.

"Try me." challenged Beast Boy.

"A Unicorn." whispered Jinx blushing madly.

"That can be arrange." grinded Beast Boy. He stood up and turned into a majestic unicorn.

Jinx gasped but then smiled wildly with a slight giggle. She stood up and walked to the unicorn and put two hands on his back but then looks at it.

"May I?" she asked.

The unicorn only nodded.

Jinx smiled and then climbed on the unicorn and petted the soft silky green mane.

The unicorn began to move around and the Common room and then after Jinx gave an affirmative slight kick he gave a full sprint around the tower.

-Few hours later-

Jinx jump of the unicorn felling completely happy. The unicorn turned into a teen age boy who was tackled by a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Beast Boy. I feel much better." Said Jinx with a bright smile on her face.

"You're welcome Jinx. And if you don't mind let's keep the whole unicorn business between us okey?" Said Beast Boy ending the crushing hug.

"Sure." grinded Jinx.

Then the Common rooms door opened and cam Starfire Robin and Kid Flash with dozens of pink roses.

"Don't worry Kid Flash I'm sure you'll find Jinx" assured Robin.

"I know but I looked everywhere. Where could-" Kid Flash look at the Common room and sees Jinx with Beast Boy standing in the middle of the room.

"JINX!" happily shouted Kid Flash running to her and given her a bear hug.

"Ugh." Grunted Jinx.

"Jinx I'm **SO** sorry for being such jerk. Can you forgive me?" asked Kid Flash pulling out the dozen pink roses and giving it to Jinx with a sheepish smile.

"Sure." Smiled Jinx giving a kiss to the speedster.

"I'm glad, but where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere." Asked Kid Flash ending the sweet kiss.

"Oh, nowhere particular. Just talked with a special friend." Said Jinx winking at Beast Boy who winked back and gave a thumb-up.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	5. A New Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: A New Pet**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Thunder & Lightning/BeastBoys friendship**

* * *

"Guys I'm going out don't wait up for me." said Beast Boy putting on his black jacket. It was the middle of autumn and the weather was quit chilly outside.

"Be back before lock down." informed Robin sipping his black coffee and reading the latest Jump cities newspaper while giving a small sneak peak at Starfire once a while.

"Yes sir." said Beast Boy in a mocking salute and went out.

Beast Boy was outside and as he was about to turn into an eagle and fly out to the city two individuals appeared.

"Greetings green one." said Thunder with Lightning by his side. Both of them where wearing coats one dark blue the other yellowy orange.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" greeted Beast Boy with a cheery smile.

"We both wish to do the 'hanging out' as your people like to call It." said Thunder while Lightning was crossing his arms as if not wanting to be here but his eyes say a different story.

"Man, dudes I would love to hang out but I got a few stuffs to do..." he stops as he saw the disappointing looks on their faces.

"On second though, why don't you both come with me." added Beast Boy; he just doesn't have the heart to see his friends sad.

"Splendent. Where shall we go green one." Cheered Thunder and Lightning only grunted but was also glad to go somewhere with their green friend.

"First of all its Beast Boy not green one, second just follow Me." he said and turned into an eagle and flew to the city with Thunder and Lightning by his side.

"Where here." said Beast Boy after morphing back to normal and landing near a huge building.

"'Jump cities Animal shelter'?" read aloud Lightning a little bit confused on why they are here.

"Yupe I work here. Its part of my charity that I come up with." said Beast Boy proudly, entering the building.

"Beast Boy so glad to see you." greeted a women with brown hair and green eyes, she looked about in her mid thirties.

"Good to see you too, Erica. I hope you don't mind that I broth a few friends of mine." said Beast Boy gesturing to Thunder and Lightning who waved.

"No of course not! The more the merrier. The animals will feels ecstatic of new company. Speaking of animals, Slick really missed you. You haven't been here in a while" she said leading them to the room where most of the animals are held.

"I missed him too. With all the missions and Robins training I barley had the time to meet him." Said Beast Boy, silently cursing Robin for all the unnecessary training. Seriously who trains five times a day?!

"Well better late than never. Okey, here you go guys it's about feeding time so I trust you and your friends will be able to do it. See you in a few hours BB." said Erica and went to the other room.

"Well guys I hope none of you are allergic to animals since we will be feeding them." said Beast Boy turning his attention to his companions.

"None that we recall." informed Thunder with Lightning nodding as agreement.

"Good. So Thunder, you will feed the dogs, I got a feeling you're going to get well with them, especially Ashley." he said handing Thunder a huge bag full of dog food.

"And you Lightning going to feed the cats, make sure the pregnant ones get extra more food, we don't want them starving since they have to eat more then regularly." he gives Lightning a bag, half smaller then Thunders.

"Okey and I'll feed the reptiles." said Beast Boy and guides the twins to their respective animals.

Just as Beast Boy predicted all the dogs where happy to see Thunder as they jumped on him and licked his face.

"*giggles* these dogs are quite energetic." said Thunder finally free from the dogs slobbery licks thou he didn't minded much.

He grabbed the bag, that fall of his hands after the dogs jump on him, and filled there bowls. The dogs hurriedly ran to their bowls and eat their food without mercy.

"Oh my, they sure are hungry, aren't they?" said Thunder looking at all the mess that the dogs do while eating, it strangely reminds him of Starfire as she eats the same way as the dogs.

"They sure are. Oh and when you're done Thunder you can play with them for a while." said Beast Boy and goes with Lightning where the cats were.

Lightning filled the cat's bowls as Beast Boy went to the birds, you can hear as some of the parrots greeted him.

"Well at least these cats have more manners then the dogs." Said Lightning to himself as the cats without the rush eats there food. He picks up one of the fluffiest grey cat who was done eating.

"What a fluffy cat you are." He says as he pets the cat. But then he feels something cold on his ankle and looks down.

"Ahh!" screams Lightning falling down on his bottom, almost dropping the cat as he sees a huge Snake tangled on his leg.

"Lightning what's wrong?" asks Beast Boy running to his friend.

"Get this monstrosity off of me!" shouts Lightning rapidly shakes his leg preparing to let out lightning out of his arms.

"Slick! Get off of Lightning this instant. No need to scare our guest." Scolds Beast Boy at the snake as he removes it from a terrified Lightning who is still clinked to the fluffy cat.

"That-that **HUGE** thing is Slick!" exclaims Lighting pointing at the snake that now has wrapped itself on Beast Boys neck.

"Yupe. Don't worry he won't bite. He just loves to mess around with people. Don't chu Slick." Said Beast Boy petting the snake as it hissed happily.

"You have a weird choice of pets my friend." Bluntly says Lightning, now calm from the dilemma.

"Eh maybe." Shrugs Beast Boy and then looks at the cat in Lightning arms, which he was petting.

"Like the cat?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah kind of. It's a really fluffy." Sais Lightning as he holds the cat to his face. To his surprise the cat licks his nose.

"Well I think the cat like you." Snickers beast Boy at Lightning's flushed face. "And I also think that Ashley likes Thunder too." He adds as he looks at the Thunder as he plays fetch with the mentioned dog, which is by the way is a German shepherd dog.

Lightning nods and looks at the cat again which is now nuzzling on his flushed cheeks and purrs.

"You know. If you want you can adopt these guys." Suggested Beast Boy looking Lightning.

"Perhaps, it would be nice to have this fella and brother seems to enjoy the dogs company." Says Lightning, eyeing the cat and Thunder with the dog. "How come you aren't adopting that monst-er Slick?" he adds quickly correcting himself.

"I'd love to adopt him." He says petting the snake. "But Star is afraid of snakes. After the movie 'Anaconda' she seem to fear them. I don't want him creeping around the tower and scaring her in which I believe she would blast a start blot at him. I don't what her making him into a shish kebab" he adds chuckling slightly.

"I see." Sais Lightning now scratching the cat's ear.

"Well anyway it's almost time to go. We should be going now" Beast Boy says looking at his communicator watch.

"Okey." Stands up Lightning and looks at the cat. "I think I'm going to keep him." He smiles at the fluffy cat.

"Atta boy, come on lets go I think today you and Thunder will go home with new friends." Says Beast Boy heading to Thunder with the snake still on his neck.

"You are going to leave that thing here, aren't you?" nervously asks Lightning still not feeling comfortable being near the huge snake.

"Huh? Oh right. Hehe come on Slick time to go to your basket." Sais Beast Boy heading to the other direction while Lightning head to his brother still holding the cat.

"Hello brother. Are you enjoying your time here as much as I am?" gleefully asks Thunder rubbing the dogs belly.

"Yes I am. I see you made a new friend here brother." Says Lightning eyes the dog.

"As do you, brother." Replies Thunder seeing the grey fluffy cat in Lightning arms. "Do you think we can keep 'em? I really like this dog" added Thunder now looking at his brother.

"Of course. The gree- I mean Beast Boy says we can have them as our pets."

"Oh how glorious, brother." Smiles brightly Thunder.

"Come on guys lets go before I get another ranting of how late I am from Robin." Says Beast Boy to the twins as he stands near the door.

"Coming!" shouts the twins as they runs off to their green friend, with their new pet by their sides.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	6. Draw

Some people asked for bit of BBRae romance so here. I'm not really good at the whole romantic thing but I hope you'll like it guys. Oh and also If you have any Beast Boy story ideas. Let me know I may write about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Draw**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Raven/BeastBoys slight relationship**

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Raven as she was standing on the Towers roof top. Looking at the green changeling.

"AHH! Geez Rae don't scare me like that, I almost got a heart attack." Beast Boy says holding his chest emphasizing the last part. He was sitting at edge on the roof top with a notebook on his lap.

"It's Raven, and you didn't answer my question, what are you doing?" she said slightly irritated by his given nickname.

"What? Can't a guy enjoy the view here?" he asked raising an eyebrow with a grin on his face.

"Of course you can but-" Raven stops when she notices the notebook on his lap.

"What's that on your lap?" she says pointing at it.

"Nothing!" he says too quickly. Hiding the notebook behind his back.

Raven raises her eyebrow slightly intrigued. "Don't be stupid, Beast Boy. I saw you had a notebook on your lap. May I see it?"

Beast Boy slightly nervous looked at her then at his notebook and sights.

"Here." he hands her the notebook.

Hesitantly she takes it. The notebook seems to be old judging by all types of scratches and stains on the cover, but still in good shape.

She opens the first page and her eye winded.

There was a drawing of the whole team; it almost seems like a picture in black and white, on how realistic it looked. They were standing on roof top preparing to go on a battle. Beast Boy in front with his goofy smile on his face, crouching. Robin at his left with the usual arms crossed and serious look and Cyborg with his cannon ready. In the background where she and Starfire where floating.

She flips the other page it was him and Cyborg playing video games with her in the background meditating.

Another page was Starfire and Robin in the kitchen, obviously flirting.

"You-you drew all of this?" she asked still not believing what she sees. All of the drawing, even thou not coloured, looked so real.

"Yeah, it's nothing; I know I'm not that good-"

"Not good?! Are you joking?" she interrupts him "This-This is beautiful almost poetic sort of speak. I didn't know you could draw. Why didn't you tell us?" she said looking at him with concern eyes. She couldn't believe he hid such a beautiful talent.

He only blushes "I don't know, I kind of thought you guys would laugh at me." He rubs his neck. "Besides its no big deal, it's just a hobby."

"Well for once your hobby doesn't involve something childish." She says rolling her eyes at his modesty. It's kind of ironic; usually he would gloat about anything.

As she continues to flip the pages she stops and froze.

It was a drawing of her. **Only her.** She was meditating on the roof top, floating. Judging by the shadow it was sundown. Eyes closed, chanting her mantra. Her hair slightly curled by the blowing wind. On the picture she looks so peaceful with a slight almost unnoticeable smile on her face.

Beast Boy notices her looking at that particular drawing and blushes madly.

"I'm s-sorry I know you probably don't like it that I drew you, but I just couldn't help myself and-"

"It's beautiful." She whispers.

"-and I'll understand if you'll hate me and I'll take full punishment-, wait. What?" he stops ranting and look at her with disbelief.

"I've never seen myself look so in... peace." She says mesmerizing the drawing.

"When did you draw this?" she asks, now looking at him.

"Oh. Um... I think it was after the whole Malc- er 'his' incident." He says quickly correcting himself. He knows how Raven is sensitive about this subject, no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

Now Raven remembers that day, she was crushed that Melchior betrayed her, but was grateful for Beast Boy trying to cheer her up. She even hugged him, and that's saying something.

Now that Raven thinks about it Beast Boy always tried to make her smile, to make her happy. He always was there for her when she was sad or unhappy. No matter how much he annoyed her, Raven likes Beast Boy, maybe even loves him...

'She so beautiful' thought Beast Boy looking at Raven. And without even thinking he asks.

"Can I draw you?" his eye winded, and begins to ramble.

"I mean if you want, I don't mind if you don't want to, I'll understand I don't even know why asked I just-" and continues to ramble.

"Yes." She says softly.

"What? For real?" he says looking at her wide eyes.

"Yes. I would love to." She says with a soft smile.

Beast Boy beams at her and quickly takes the note book and the pencil and begins to draw her, taking a quick glance once a while.

Raven chuckles and crosses her legs and begins to meditate.

The two of them, even thou not talking, enjoyed each other company.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	7. Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Book**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: None**

* * *

Raven slammed her book shut in frustration "You guys need to read a book." She stood looking at her team mate.

Robin and Starfire from the kitchen looked at her. "Why?"

"Because all you guys do all day is play stupid mindless video games-"

"Hey we resent that!" shouted the duo, Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were play Mega Monkeys IV.

"-train nonstop, and other pointless things." She finished, with an irritated look in her face.

"Oh like reading a book is not pointless." Retorted Beast Boy, pausing his game.

"No, reading can improve your concentration and focus, which you lack off." She monotone looking at the now insulted changeling.

"Raven does have a point. We need to train not only psychically but and mentally." Said Robin in his training mood on.

"Seriously only he can make everything into training." Murmured Beast Boy to Cyborg who only snickered.

Robin ignored that comment and continued "Since it was Raven idea, she will take us all to the bookstore. Since I don't think all of us enjoy your err, genre books Raven, no offense."

"None taken."

"Glorious, so shall we venture to the journey of the store of books, now?" squealed Starfire already liking the idea.

"Let's go. Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Said Raven and the whole team was envelop in her black magic.

**Jump cities Book store**

"Ugh, no matter how many times I go throe your black magic thingy I still can't get used to it." Said Beast Boy felling a bit dizzy.

"Okey team, go pick yourself some books. Will meet at the counter in about half an hour. Titans Go." And with said all the Titans went to their favorite genre books.

Cyborg went to the Science-Fiction aisle planning on buying "The Lord Of The Rings" book. Even thou he already saw the movie he's eager to see the book version of it.

Starfire went to the Romantic aisle, thou Robin had to grab her away from the adult section, no need to ruin her innocents just yet.

For Robin himself, he went to the Detective aisle looking for "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes".

As for Raven, she went to the darker part of the book store where all the darker stories and poetry are held.

But only Beast Boy didn't know where to go since he doesn't really have anything in mind. So he just went to random aisles and maybe something will catch his eyes.

Not even 2 minutes past and he was looking at the different languages section where he found a Swahili book "Watoto wa Africa - Watembelea Wanyamapori" [Children of Africa - Visit Wildlife].

He remembers this book, when he was living in Africa years ago. His mother once read this to him as he loved anything that was involved with nature and animals.

A soft smile appears on his green face.

"Kama kitabu?" [Like the book?] Asked an elderly African woman in her late fifties. The owner of the Bookstore

"Huh? Oh ndiyo, sana. Inanikumbusha maisha yangu mkubwa." [Huh? Oh yes, very. It reminds me of my older life.] Said Beast Boy talking fluently in Swahili.

"Oh hivyo kuongea Kiswahili. Mimi nina kushangaa. Watu wengi nilikutana hawazungumzi lugha hii nzuri."[Oh so you do speak Swahili. I'm surprised. Most people I met don't speak this lovely language.] she said happy to see another person speaking in Swahili.

"Naam si watu mengi akizungumza hilo, anaishi hapa." [Well not a lot people speaking it, lives here.] He said still holding the book in his hand.

"Wewe alisema kitabu kuwakumbusha wa maisha yako zaidi. Je, kuishi katika Afrika?" [You said the book reminds you of your older life. Did you live in Africa?] She asked with curiosity in her brown eyes.

"Ndiyo, katika Afrika juu, katika kijiji cha mfalme Tawabe." [Yes, in upper Africa, in king Tawabe village.] He said now remembering the kind king he lived with, in the past.

"Ah mfalme Tawabe. Yeye ni mtu mwema. Ajabu, sikumbuki kuona wewe hapo. Napenda surly kumbuka mtoto kijani kama wewe. Hakuna kosa"[Ah king Tawabe. He's a good man. Strange, I don't remember seeing you there. I would surly remember a green kid like you. No offense.] She said gesturing at his green complex.

"Hakuna kuchukuliwa. Mimi aliishi huko muda mrefu uliopita. Mimi si kutarajia mtu yeyote badala mfalme na Sara kwa kunikumbuka." [None taken. I lived there long time ago. I don't expect anyone besides the king and Sara to remember me.]He said smiling at her.

By now the whole team had notice Beast Boy speaking with the elderly women in Swahili. Thou none of them understands a word they were saying. Robin feeling impressed and a bit nervous, he hopes Starfires doesn't want to learn a new language from Beast Boy.

"Naam ilikuwa kubwa mkutano wewe kijani mtoto. Unaweza kuchukua kitabu kama zawadi kutoka kwangu." [Well it was great meeting you green child. You can take the book as a gift from me.]

"Kweli? Huna kwa. Mimi wanaweza kulipa."[Really? You don't have to. I can pay.] Said Beast Boy already looking for the money in hi utility belt.

The women grabbed his hand and said "Hakuna mimi kusisitiza. Ilikuwa zaidi ya thamani yake ya kuzungumza na wewe, kijani mtoto, basi fedha yoyote."[No I insist. It was a more worth it talking to you, green child, then any money.] and held a motherly smile at him.

Beast Boy smiled softly and thanked the women and went to his awaiting friends near the exit door.

"What was that all about?" asked Cyborg looking down at his green buddy.

"What?" said Beast Boy mildly confused.

"Since when did you learn to speak Swahili." Asked Raven a bit impressed at him for knowing something she doesn't, especially another language.

"Oh that. Heh long story short, I once lived in Africa so it became my second mother language."

"It's a beautiful language Friend Beast Boy. Mind I learn it?" asked Starfire

"Ere how about no Starfire or at least not now. We don't need you two speaking in foregone languages that the rest of us won't know." Said Robin grabbing Starfire and pulling her to the T-car, with a massive blush on his face.

"Or you don't want your girlfriend kissing anyone besides you, Romeo" said Cyborg making smooching faces.

Raven only smirked at that and went with the other to the T-car.

Beast Boy before going, looked back at the elder women and waved her goodbye and run of to his friend with the book in his hands.

* * *

**By the way Sara is a canon character or at least in the Teen Titans Go comic.**

**Review if you like :)**


	8. Guitar

**Something a bit random.**

**Theme: Guitar**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Jericho/BeastBoys friendship**

* * *

To say that Jericho was bored was an understatement. He's been walking around the tower for the past hour, since Raven and Starfire went to the mall of shopping as Starfire like to put it. And Robin with Cyborg went to stop a small robber at down town. Where Beast Boy was he didn't know. The green changeling left them, without saying a few hours ago. So he had to entertain himself somehow.

He passed by Beast Boy's room and stop suddenly hearing someone playing with a guitar. He puts his ear on the door to listen better. It seems someone was playing 'Smells like teen spirit' by Nirvana. He knocked at the door, but got no answer so he opened the door and looked around the room. There at the bottom bunk bed sat Beast Boy with an acoustic guitar playing the song with a smile on his face, completely oblivions of his surroundings.

Jericho smiled at that and listens to song. He felt kind of happy knowing there was another Titan able to play a guitar.

Ending the song Beast Boy sights and looks at the door and froze. There he sees Jericho standing; with a sheepish smile feeling a bit guilty for getting caught so the only thing the blond did was wave.

"Uh, hey Jericho. Um... how's it going?" asks Beast Boy with a sheepish grin.

"..."

"Oh right. Can't talk." says Beast Boy now feeling embarrassed.

Jericho looked around and saw a few papers and pens on Beast Boy's messy table. He took one and wrote "You're good at playing the guitar. When did you learn it?"

"Heh thanks. I learned it when I was with the Doom Patrol. Rita always said I had a talent on playing with instruments." He said playing a few cords, feeling slightly nostalgic at the memories of the Doom Patrol, how Rita always enjoys when he played her favourite songs and how Steve was annoyed that he played it all night. Hey you can't please everyone.

Jericho smiled sympathetically at Beast Boy and wrote "Mind if I play with you?" he asked pulling out his guitar that was hanging on his back and smiled sheepishly. He never played a guitar with someone else. And he was eager to do it with the green boy.

"Sure." Cheerfully smiles Beast Boy as he moves over to let Jericho sit beside him.

"Now what song should we play..." muse Beast Boy taping his chin. Jericho thinks for a while and writes down "Do you know 'Good Morning Isaac'?"

"Yeah I know that! I'll play the first part, you the second okay?" Jericho nods and the two began to play, feeling the mood as they played.

Unknown to them while they played the song the rest Titans had come back from their errands and heard them play so they hide behind Beast Boy's door and quietly listened to the duo as they played. They all had a soft smile on their face. And Cyborg was holding a camera recoding the moment. No way was he going to let the green bean get away with this.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	9. Birds Nest

**Another idea from teentitansheadcanon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Birds Nest**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Cyborg/BeastBoys bromance, partners in crime.**

* * *

"Got the supplies?" asks Beast Boy as he and Cyborg meets near Robin's room. The Boy Wonder was out on a date-but-not-a-date with Starfire at the fair and Raven was out to her bookstore, so that leaves the two male teenagers all alone in the tower.

"You bet 'cha grass stain." Cyborg chimes happily holding a huge black bag full of items for their latest prank.

"Sweet, Robin's going to flip when where done here." The green changeling grinds evilly as he thought up with the ultimate prank for their fearless leader.

Cyborg grinds to as he finally hacked Robin's door code and the two teen enters the Boy Wonders room with and evil laughter as they closed the door and went to work.

**-Few hours later-**

"Oh fried Robin I had the most glorious time of my life. I wish to repeat these types of activities with you some other time of the day if we may." Said the beaming Tamaranean as she flew around Robin who was smiling seeing her so happy.

"Sure Star, I'd be glad to do this again some other time."

"Glorious! Now I shall go since it is time for the slumber. Good night don't let the blaraglobs bite." Said Starfire as she kissed the Boy Wonder on the cheek and flew off to her room.

Robin entered his room with a dazed expression until he stumbled on something and fell down.

"What in the world-?" he looked around and saw that he landed in a pile of sticks and twigs thou they were placed in a way that it remind him of a nest. A bird nest. Wait a minute...

"BEAST BOY! CYBORG! YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

The two partners in crime where snickering in the garage hiding in the T-sub.

"You know his going to find us here soon and give us extra training don't you? " asks the cyber teen throe giggles.

"Yeah, but Dude, it was SO worth it."

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	10. Chess

I've recently played chess and this pop up into my mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Theme: Chess  
Rating: K  
Status: Robin/BeastBoys friendship

* * *

Robin couldn't believe it, Beast Boy, the team's comic relief whose attention span was shorter then a gold fish memory was wining against him. In chess.

Don't get him wrong Beast Boy does put his attention to what's really important... Just not as much as Robin wants to.

"How do you do it?" blurts out Robin after losing his Knight.

"Do what?" asks the green changeling not taking his eyes away from the board.

"Play like that. You've already taken all of my Paws, my Queen and other pieces while I barley manage to take your five Paws and your Bishop." he said moving his Rook.

Beast Boy just smiles at Robin's frustrated face and moves his Knight, taking his Rook. "Easy, you just have to use the right piece at the right time; it's like my shifting, I always have to shift into just the right animal at the right moment." He picks up his Pawn "Remember fearless leader, its sometime better to be just a slow tiny turtle. Checkmate."

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	11. Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Fire**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: None**

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy!" A little girl shouts in the far corner of the hall, whimpering quietly, scared and alone since she lost sight of her parents before the accident happened. Around the corner Beast Boy hears the little girl and runs down to her and kneels to the little blond tree year old with baby blue eyes girl.

She instantly hugs the green changeling felling a bit safer with him. The shape-shifter picks her up in his arms and rubs her back trying to comfort her.

"Hey don't worry little girl I'll get to your mommy and daddy." Beast Boy whispers, holding a tree year old girl in his arms.

It was suppose to be a simple mission. Stop a villain from trashing a hotel. Simple, right? Not even close. What the problem was that the villain was no other then Dr. Light a criminal with lame light puns.

Beast Boy was suppose to sneak in the hotel and evacuate the people, but the problem was that Dr. Bright sight accidently hit a gas pipe and set the hotel on fire. Luckily all people where on the 1st floor and far away from the gas pipes, but he himself was trapped on the 3rd floor.

So he with a lost little girl in his arms, flames surrounding them as he ran in the long halls holding the scared little girl, looked for a way out.

**-Outside-**

"People I need you all to calm down." Robin said leading people away from the fire to let to the paramedics since some of them had smoke poison and letting fire fighters do their job. Dr. Light was already stopped and sent to the police since he was a bit stunned from the mini explosion he caused when he hit the gas pipes. So it was pretty easy for the four titans to knock him down.

"Robin, BB's is still in there!" Cyborg shouts, further away from him, helping the last person get away from the hotel, worry clearly showed on his face for his green buddy.

"I know, but he'll get out of there, don't worry." Robin said. Thou he himself felt a bit worried for their green team mate since he was right in the middle of the explosion.

Raven and Starfire helped the fire fighters put out the fire, raven using her magic to put sand on the fire and Starfire grabbing the hose and spray it on the fire; they too worried for their team mate.

**-Inside-**

Burning rubbles falls down right in front the two as Beast Boy was reaching for the stairs. The little girl began to cough violently as the smoke and almost unbearable heat was finally affecting her. Beast Boy quickly took of his costumes shirt, since it was designs to withstand the fire and put it on her small body, covering her whole.

"Mister I'm scared."The little girl whimpered, finally able to breathe almost normally under the collar of Beast Boys shirt.

"Don't be, I won't let anything happen to you." Said Beast Boy, crouching since the smoke almost begins to affect him too, the heat doesn't affect him to much since he was used to such temperature. A few embers falls on Beast Boy leaving a nasty burn mark on his exposed back, but he ignores the pain, not wanting to frighten the already scared girl.

So he desperately looks around for an exit and finally spots a window about few meters away from them. Adjusting the girl so that he could hold her tight he whispers to her ear:

"Hold on tight." And he runs of as fast as he can to the window.

**-Outside-**

"Friends why have our friend Beast Boy had not come back yet?" Starfire ask looking at the blazing hotel where her friend is in.

"I don't know Star, we can only wait." Robin says with a sad look on his face it already been 5 minutes and the green shape-shifter had not come back.

"Man we got to get in there, BB might be hurt in there!" Cyborg yells at his leader clearly not a patient person. Especially when there is his friend involved.

"Sorry Cy but we can't, there is no way that we could get in there! The fire has all the entries and exits blocked."

"I won't leave him there alo-"

**CRASH!**

All four Titans looks up and sees their green changeling falling down from the shattered window.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Quickly chants Raven, grabbing Beast Boy saving him from falling flat on the ground.

They all quickly run to their friend and sees that he has docents of scratch mark from the widow and nasty burned marks on his exposed back.

He looks up and says "Get a doctor."

At first they didn't understood why, but then they see a small girl in his grasped wearing his uniform shirt, breathing heavily. The paramedic quickly runs up to the changeling, taking the little girl and gives her an air mask, helping her to breath better. Another paramedic gives him an air mask too and he takes it without hesitation the smoke finally taking a tool on him.

A cloth warps around the changeling as he looks up and sees Raven and other looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Raven asks being the closes to Beast Boy with concern in her voice.

Taking a few deep breaths on the air mask he says "Been better." And smiles at the dark sorceress.

"Man you had us worried there for a minute." Cyborg said petting his back to which Beast Boy wince.

"Heh sorry." He sheepishly rubs his head.

"It's alright." Grins Beast Boy, but instantly was tackled by Starfire's bear hug.

"Oh friend I was really worried for your well being, I hope this will not repeat itself ever again."

"Ugh Starfire if you won't let go I don't think he won't be needed to worry about anything anymore." Robin said, looking at the now pale green looking changeling.

Starfire immediately let go of him and apologized profusely. Beast Boy told her not to worry and stud up, but instantly hissed as his back began to hurt. Immediately Raven and Robin was by his side helping him out.

"Don't strain yourself Beast Boy, you did a good job today." said Robin, carefully holding Beast Boy's side, preventing him of doing any more damage on the burn and scratch marks.

"Here, let me help you." said Raven using her magic on his exposed back, carefully moving her hand around it.

Beast Boy let out a satisfied sight "Thanks Rae."

"It's Raven and your welcome." she smiled a ghostly smile to the changeling to which he responded with a grin.

When Raven was done the group went to the paramedics to check if Beast Boy didn't had any serious smoke poison since he got a good dose of it.

The paramedics checked him and said not to worry since he doesn't has anything serious, just a few coughing fits will appear here and there, but not to worry too much.

Beast Boy thanked them and just as he was about to leave with his team he felt a small thug on his arm. He looked down and saw the little girl that he saved earlier, still wearing his uniform shirt that reached to her knees. He lowers down to her level and smiles at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Did you found your mommy and daddy." he asked softly at the tree year old.

She nods and without a warning hugs him tightly. Beast Boy was stunned for a moment, but then returned the hug.

"Thank you Beast Boy." she whispered to his pointy ear, tightening the hug.

"You're welcome." he realised the embrace "Now go to your parents they must be worried sick for you." the girl nods and before leaving gives him a quick peck on his cheek and runs off to her awaiting parents with his shirt still on her small body.

Beast Boy stands up and looks at his team mates who were smiling at him after seeing all of it. He smiled back at them and said "Let's go home."

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	12. Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Forget**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Slade/BeastBoys **

* * *

Beast Boy sat at the top of the tree branch looking at the school where Terra was attending. He tried million of times to get her to remember him and the life she had with the Titans, but no avail. She keeps denying him whenever he tried.

Sighing Beast Boy jumps of the tree and walks back to the tower. On his way he began to have a feeling that someone was watching him. Looking around he spots a moving silhouette in the ally. He quickly runs of after it. Entering the ally he spots the begging of the woods and someone standing there. The person turned his head towards him and began to run of deep in the woods. Quickly turning into a cheetah Beast Boy runs after it.

After about 5 minutes of running after the person, it stops and looks at the changeling. Beast Boy halts immediately and turns back into a human. Taking a good look at him, Beast Boy tenses.

"Slade!"

"Indeed child is so good to see you again after our last encounter... Sort of." said Slade; thou Beast Boy couldn't see it he knew that Slade was smirking under his mask.

Beast Boy only growls in response clearly remembering the event that happened a month ago when a Slade-bot ambushed him in the theme park. Now all that is left of the bot is scrap metal.

"Tsk, tsk child, hold your temper, no need to do things that you'll later regret." said the masked criminal not really afraid of the animalistic glare the shape-shifter was giving him.

"What do you want?" spats Beast Boy trying everything in his might to not pounce and shred Slade to pieces.

"What? Can't I just come here and say hello?" he ask in a mocked hurt voice.

"Don't play with me Slade." Beast Boy clenches his fist, the claws on his finger piercing throe his hand.

"Temper, temper my dear child no needs to go ballistic here. I'm actually here to send you a message."

"A message?" Beast Boy raises an eyebrow in confusion. What kind of message does he have in mind this time?

"Yes, and it's rather more of a request, actually."

"I won't do anything for you, you weird psycho." growls Beast Boy swaying his hand to the side.

"Hear me out first." said Slade raising his hand making the changeling silent for the moment.

"I am here to request you to... Forget Terra."

"WHAT!" shouts Beast Boy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The criminal in front of him who messed with the Titans for years, making Robin his apprentice, Terra betraying him and his friends and forcing Raven to became a portal for her Satan of a father, was asking him to FORGET Terra. What does he think he is?

"How dare you ask me such a thing after all I have been throe with her!?"

"Hear me out first," said Slade still in his confident posture "-you see there is a reason why our dear Terra doesn't want to remember any of you Titans."

"And that reason is?"

"She wants a normal life. No superhero or Titans."

"But why? Doesn't she see that we don't hate her?"

"Tell my child would you like to go back to your friends, to the people that you hurt and betrayed?" after hearing that Beast Boys lets out a sight and his anger falters, Slade was right. If it was him in Terra's shoes he'd run away probably back to the Doom Patrol if he's lucky.

Felling a hand on his shoulder he looks up and sees Slade.

"Don't worry Garfield, she may not want to remember you, but that doesn't mean she hates you or anything. You just have to learn to let go. You have done it a few times you just have to do it again." Slade said with almost unnoticeable sympathy in his voice.

"How did you know my name?" asks Beast Boy with wide eyes. No one but the Doom Patrol, Titans and his old village know his real name.

"Let's just we both have common friends."

"Heh I doubt it, dude." Grins Beast Boy. Slade only smirks and begins to walk.

"Don't be so sure Garfield. Farewell." and with that said he disappears.

Beast Boy stares at the spot that Slade was just moment ago until his communicator rings.

"Beast Boy come in this is Robin. We have Mumbo Jumbo on the loose in Central Park." Robin said throe the communicator.

"I'll be there in a minute. Beast Boy out." Ending the call Beast Boy runs of not looking back to his friends.

Further ahead on the branch stands Slade with crossed arms. "Well Tawabe my friend, I keep my promise." And with that said he vanishes once again.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	13. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Drunk**  
**Rating: K**+  
**Status: None**

* * *

"Ugh." groaned Beast Boy as he was laying on the couch, holding his head feeling the mother of all headaches.

"Guys I think he's finally waking up." whispered Cyborg thou to Beast Boy it seemed that he was shouting with a microphone on.

"Dude, could you keep it down my head is killing me."

"Here take some aspirin, it should ease the pain." said Raven whose knelling right in front of the green changeling, holding the medicine and a glass of water.

"Thanks." he gulped down the medicine with water, frowning at the bitter taste.

"Ugh couldn't they make taster medicine?"

"How are you feeling?" asked Robin leaning on the couch with a concern look on his face.

"Besides the fact that my head feels like it was smash by Cinderblock multiply times, I feel awful." he groaned as the headache was getting worst by the minute.

"What happened anyway? All I remember was drinking Starfires drink and everything went black." Starfire who was next to Robin smiled sheepishly. Cyborg decided to tell the confused changeling everything.

"Well you see yesterday you got drunk-"

"Drunk!? What do you mean I got drunk?"

"Would you let me finish? Anyway, it appeared that Starfire accidentally made a very strong alien drink. And I do mean **Strong**. And you drank all of it, including ours." finished Cyborg.

"Oh man, please tell me I didn't do anything stupid-er" he said correcting the last word and looking at his team mates. After seeing the look on their face he groaned face-palming "Darn. Dudes what did I do?"

"Well nothing to major my friend, at first you said I smelled like purple," started Starfire.

"then you tried to get in the freezer yelling at us that you're going to Narnia and complaining that it's too damn cold in there." continued Raven with a smirk on her face.

"Then after we finally got you out of the freezer you somehow got the number of Batman's, called him and sang to him the Jokers version of jingle bells." Cybrog finished now chuckling at the embarrassed changeling.

"Dude that is so not cool." the resident shape-shifter groaned, hiding his red face.

"And that's not all." Cyborg chimed again.

"What? There's more?" Beast Boy perplexed, wishing that this was all just a bad dream.

"After you sang that 'wonderful' song to my mentor you got hungry…" started Robin putting quite symbols at the word with his fingers.

"So? Oh no, please don't tell me I ate **meat**!?" exclaimed Beast Boy griping on Robins uniform.

"Well not exactly. You actually tried to hunt. And not just anyone, you tried to hunt me."

Beast Boy visibly flinched at the image of him hunting Robin, not a pretty picture "Dude I'm so sorry, hope I didn't do any damage."

"Oh don't worry Beast Boy I actually got a good exercise out of it anyway. And besides, who knew you could climb wall without transforming."

"Man I'm still wondering how the hell he was able to walk strait let alone run with so much booze in his system."

"Well that's great and everything guys, but if you don't mind I wish to put my head in the gutter since it the headache is seriously killing me, ugh I'm never having one of Starfires mystery drinks ever again." Said Beast Boy mumbling the last part to himself.

"I am deeply sorry my friend. Let me repay you by making Tamarians special medicine drink!"

"**NO!**"

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	14. Winter

**It's cold where I am and it gave me an idea to this one :3****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Winter**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: None**

* * *

Winter, the only season he so desperately hates. Don't get him wrong he likes the season's holidays - there his favorites after all - and the snow with which he can play snowball fights with his team mates and hit Raven with a snowball and not get in trouble...much.

It's the freezing cold that makes his body limbs feel painfully numb that he so utterly dislikes.

Hey don't be surprised, he lived most of his life in Africa with a tropical climate where the temperature is always 33.9 °C (93.0 °F) most of the days and rarely reach below zero – unless at night- let alone snow, heck even when he was with the Doom Patrol the temperature was always warm since most of their mission took place in Safaris, Jungles or Rain Forest.

Also let's not forget the fact that he's part animal and that some of his instincts makes him want to hibernate. That's why he always fells so damn tired and falling asleep randomly at times when the cold season starts. Cyborg once joked that Beast Boy is narcoleptic[**A.N.** s neurological disorder that makes a person randomly fall asleep or wake up for no good reason.] when Winter comes.

To say that Robin is angry at his constants sleep attacks during training and on rare occasion's missions in the Winter was an understatement. Robin went as far as give him his coffee to keep him awake –and must I remind you that on normal circumstances' Beast Boy must not have and caffeine what so ever, he's too hyper already - but it seems that the colder it gets the less affect that bitter coffee has on him, toughed Beast Boy as once again he felled asleep at the table with the coffee mug in his hands.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	15. Lasagna

**Inspired by Teen Titans headcanons :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Lasagna**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: None**

* * *

It has been almost a year after the victorious defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil one of Titans most vicious enemies as well as to the Doom Patrol.

That day the team discovered just how much Beast Boy matured and showed his true leadership skills as he was able to lead a team - an inexperienced minus Mas, team my I add- to victory. Thou it could have been better without the corny brain-freeze joke that Raven once said at the victory party last year.

So this year Cyborg decided to show his green buddy his appreciation... with a prank.

Since the day the team met the Doom Patrol and found out Beast Boy's real name, he and Raven where merciless with the jokes.

Serves him right with all the pranks he caused over the year they've been a team, it's about time he gets some payback time though Cyborg with mischievous grin as he was in the kitchen making a special dish for his plan, a tofu version for Beast Boy of course and normal ones for everyone else.

When all the Titans and Honorary getter upped at the Tower they all sat at the huge table and waited for the resident changeling to come out, all having the same grin on their face, even Raven.

Few moments later the shape-shifter finally showed up with his trade mark toothy grin. The moment he saw what was in his plate his eyes brighten upped.

"Lasagna, my favorite!" the moment he said he finally coughed the horrible mistake he just made. Sadly he was too late to correct himself when all the Titans began to laughed, hard.

Beast Boy was left with nothing but a very red face and cursing in his mind at a certain orange cat.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	16. Purr

:3

**Theme: Purr**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: None**

* * *

It was a nice peaceful evening at the Titans Tower. Titans East and a few other Honorary Titans decided to come over for the guy's poker night and girl's movie night.

At the Kitchen table every guy who was playing poker was having a bad time, especially Speedy. He was almost certainty that Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Aqualad where cheating. There was no way a handsome guy like him is going to lose to fish-head here. Well at least Bird boy here was having a hard time too. You think a guy who worked with the Bat itself would be an expert at poker. Oh no, he sucked as much as Speedy over here thou none of the two would admit it.

While Speedy and Robin where fusing on how to win, the girls where chit-chatting at the U-shaped couch. Starfire decided to watch animal documentary and it was showing about Earths felines which she finds them so fascinating, consider the fact that her people had evolved from cats.

While she, Kole and Argent where watching the documentary, Jinx, Raven and Bumblebee where just talking about their male team mates much to Ravens dismay.

"_Even thou it hasn't been fully proven as to why cat's purr, but most scientist has agreed to the fact that they show there pleasure and affection. Most domestic cats, if you scratch behind their ears they will surly purr since it's one of their sensitive areas_…"

Listening to that, Starfire couldn't help but wonder about a certainty green titan, he has long ears and could turn into a cat so maybe...

Not even finishing that thought she got up making her two companions looking at her with confused look on their face, and flown over the kitchen.

Beast Boy was about to win when suddenly he felt the most awesome feeling behind his ear. Starfire giggled as her suspicious have been confirmed, Beast Boy with a cat like smile was purring like a kitten.

At the background you can hear every girl, with Raven as an exception, aww'ing at the sight of Beast Boys relaxed yet cute expression. Even thou Raven didn't showed it keeping the stoic face, her emotions and especially Happy and Affection where just squealing at the cuteness, she's going to need to do lots of meditation later on.

All the guys where dumbfounded at that and Speedy just had to asked "You can purr?"

The moment Starfire stopped scratching his ear he coughed up with reality and blush madly, covering his mouth thou the purring didn't stopped.

All the guys began to laugh at the embarrassed changeling, Aqualad feeling sorry for his friend just smiled apologetic thou he couldn't help but notice the devious grin on Speedy's face, that meant he was on to something and he has a strange feeling he will be involved in this one way or another.

"I wonder what else you can do..." mused Speedy still with that dangerously devious grin.

* * *

Review if you like :)

I wonder what has Speedy planed for your little green Titan...


	17. Worth It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Worth It**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Starfire/BeastBoys** **friendship boding, RobStar**

* * *

Of all the luck in the world mines probably the worst. Seriously these types of things should happen to Nightwing, the guy who's sometimes too serious for his own good, not to the funny guy like me.

"Beast Boy..." grunted Starfire breathing in a slow labor breath, her water recently broke and I'm here stuck with her with no possible ways to call the others since there busy.

Oh Dick's so owes me.

"Don't worry Star everything is going to be alright just try to breath." I said trying to do one of those ridicules yet helpful breathing methods with her. Whoa I'm getting dizzy…

Seriously of all the Titans **I'M** the one stuck with a pregnant Tamarian who's ready to give birth.

"W-where's... Richard?" she said between breaths, you can clearly see how she is trying not wince at the pain.

"Don't worry he'll be here soon, just after he kicked those nasty Slade-bots out of our home, he'll be here." I said with assuring smile as we were in the halls far away from the battle in the Common room, now's not the time to make her feel any stress or tension, I just hope she'll give birth like normal humans or may God help me I'll never sleep again.

She nod slowly wincing slightly, oh please don't tell she's about to do it **NOW**!

"B-Beast Boy my burmgorf is coming." now her breath fastens as she adjusts herself for the delivery. I decided to hold her hand for moral support. Bad idea she's about to crush my hand from the pain, ow.

Thank God Rita for all those Health Ed classes she made me take or else I'd be as clueless as listening to one of Cyborg's techno babbles.

"Okay Star just relax and give a few pushes, yeah just like that you're doing great just a few more."

I don't know whose more in pain, Starfire who's giving birth or me with an almost broken hand courtesy of Stars.

"I see the head," at least I hope that's a head "just a few final pushes Star, you can do it." And I hope my hand will survive after this.

**CRASH **

Nightwing smashes the last Slade-bot , he got to hurry since Starfire is in due a few days and he hopes no Slade-bot got a hold of her vulnerable state.

"Come on guys we got to hurry, Starfire needs us." The Fearless Leader yelled at Cyborg and Raven who smashed there last Slade-bot. With that said the tree runs of at the hall.

Just as they past the corner Nightwing heard of the most importing sounds in his life.

There near the wall lays Starfire with a little baby wrapped up in Beast Boy's uniform shirt crying slightly. Starfire lulls the baby to calm down with a continent smile, Beast Boy kneeling besides her with a smile as well.

The worry quickly melts into a joyful look on the Boy Wonders face as he slowly walk to his wife with the other not far behind him.

Starfire looks up at Nightwing and her smile brightens up "Husband Richard isn't out burmgrof boy the cutest boy in the universe."

You can see a tear leaking out of the hero's mask as his smile brightens "He sure is." He kisses his wife's forehead and looks at the baby. It had raven black hair with vibrant green eyes just like his mothers.

He glances at the Changeling besides them and can see the joyous smile on his face thou it did had a tint of tiredness in his eyes, and judging from his hand Star's not the only one who had gone throe a lot.

Mouthing out his gratitude to his team mate the shape-shifter only nods with a grin and walks away to the other two team mates, leaving the now happy family for a moment.

Cyborg pats his back for a job well done and Raven smiles at him, but then notice the broken hand. Taking it gently she begins to heal it without the other one complaining.

"That was very noble of you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy glances at the new family seeing as they have a joyous look on their face he looks at the empath.

"It was worth it."

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	18. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Tattoo**  
**Rating: K**+  
**Status: Beast Boy & Mento**

* * *

None of the Titans had expected it from him, Beast Boy the youngest Titan of the team, the jokester with his corny jokes, to have a tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" asked Raven a bit taken back on seeing the tattoo on his forearm. It was a simple wolfs paw mark with scratch marks on top of it as if the tattoo itself was scratching his emerald skin.

Why she and the rest of the team where surprise was because Beast Boy is terrified of needles, every time they have to take their shoots, he becomes the master of hide and seek. One time he managed to hide for a whole week until Dr. Light began to go rampage in Jump city so he had to come out of hiding.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck of embarrassment. He really didn't wanted the team to see his tattoo that he so desperately tried to hid it from his teammates for so many years, but one of Cyborgs training bots shred his uniform on his right forearm and he tried to hid it, but unfortunately his team mates curios eyes spotted that damned tattoo.

"Um yeah... hehe."

"Since when did you manage to get yourself a tattoo?" asked the ever fearless leader clearly angry for not knowing how the youngest teammate managed to get himself a tattoo without him noticing it. He's supposed to be the best detective in this team!

"Oh I had this way before I was a Titan and was just with the Doom Patrol." he said with a sheepish grin.

"How in the world did you manage to convince Mento to get yourself a tattoo? He seems too strict to let you do something rebellious like this." asked Cyborg surprised and slightly envy since all these years ago he couldn't convince his parents when he wanted to get a tattoo. Of course after the accident he didn't wanted to do anything to his body anymore.

"Err he was actually the one who suggested it to me to get one." he mumbled still embarrassed knowing full well if he tried to lie his teammates wouldn't believe him nor he really had a good cover story at this moment.

"Well I think it looks good on you, friend Beast Boy. On my planet warriors get their marks on their body after a fierce battle showing their bravery and courage. Every mark has a specific meaning to it and yours fits perfectly." said the optimistic Tamarian admiring the tattoo.

"Hehe thanks Star." Beast Boy said with a small cheery smile. And just as Robin was about to ask more the alarm ranged.

"Titans trouble!"

Beast Boy let out a sight of relief when the alarm ranged not wanting to answer anymore question since the tattoo had a deeper meaning then some rebellions act.

**~flashback~**

After a though training little Beast Boy drop down to the ground to catch his breath, his white shirt and jogging pants had many scratch and was stained with dirt and not to mentioned it was drenched in sweat. Lightly brushing off the sweat on his forehead with his glowed hand.

Mento stood not far behind the little green changeling, observing the new member of the Doom Patrol and his adopted child closely as he lived with his team for about 3 months after they rescued the boy from his horrible uncle.

His eyes caught the cloth that was wrapped around the boys forearm. It wasn't an injury he was sure of that since he had been looking out for the boy more accurately then most of his team mates. Was that boy hiding something?

"Garfield,"

"Yes Mento, sir?" Gar asked glancing at the tall man, still lying flat on the ground.

"What do you have there on your forearm?"

"Hm? Oh..." Mento noticed the sadden expression that last less than a second until it quickly turning into a neutral one.

Beast Boy sat up and put a hand on it slightly zone out, Mento was guessing it has to be something unpleasant since the boy did had a bad childhood.

Snapping out of his daze he griped his arm with a frown on his face. "A mark that is a forever reminder for me of things I had to endure just because I'm different." his voice had a certain bitter tone that Mento had never heard from the young boy for as long as they had been together.

Unconsciously Mento crouch down near the green boy and just as he was about to remove the cloth he looked at those deep forest eyes that held so many unsaid secrets, he asked.

"May I?" he got a small nod as Beast Boy let go of his hand, so he slowly removed the cloth and saw the mark. It was a six digits mark with the word 'project' at the top of it.

**_Project_**

**_659-348_**

He lightly brushed the mark with his thumb imagining what kind of experiments this child had to endure. He knew that not all of those other scars on the boy's arms and probably more hiding behind the shirt, where not from his guardian.

He closed his eyes and let out a sight "You know," Beast Boy looked up at him with his curios emerald eyes "you can always have a tattoo on that mark if it bothers you that much."

"A...tattoo?" Beast Boy was stunned he never expected that of all people, Mento would be the one to suggest him get a tattoo.

"Won't Rita be mad?" as appealing the idea is he knows that Rita wouldn't like it. She barley let him go training with Mento knowing full well how brutal hers husbands training may be.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to her." with that said Mento gives a rare assuring smile to the boy showing slightly the fatherly side that Rita wanted him to show the day they adopted little Garfield.

Little Beast Boy smiled brightly, then hugs Mento "Thanks dad."

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	19. Promise

**Big thanks to teentitansheadcanons. That site has lost of good ideas. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Promise**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Aqualad/BeastBoys** **friendship boding**

* * *

"It must feel nice..."

"Huh?" said Beast Boy looking at his swimming partner in crime Aqualad.

The two were hanging around the corals reef where they found it on one of their mission against Trident again, few weeks ago. It's their usual place to race or just hang out, which no one, but they know about.

"I mean able to shift. It must feel great to be able to fly or go for a swim underwater for long periods of time or just run around freely at just of a thought." said Aqualad looking at sky where birds fly above them.

"Yeah shifting does have its perks..." said Beast Boy with a small smile looking down at the water where the fish swims past his emerald legs.

"Hm? You don't sound so enthusiastic," said Aqualad looking at his fellow comrade and friend.

"Something's wrong?"

"No, everything's fine, it's just that..." Beast Boy stopped to think for a moment how to phrase it right "...that well, you know that when I shift I also get the animals abilities strength, speed, claws, poison at ect."

"Yeah..." he said raising his eyebrow a bit interested at what the changeling has to say,

"Well I also get... their instincts,"

Aqualad nods and then it dawns to him.

"Oh you mean like killer instincts and such?"

"Yeah... It usually acts up when I smell blood. Most of the times I can resist it, but there are times when I almost lose to it. Back with the Doom Patrol I almost ate a burglar because he had a huge gash on his hand and just kind of got into frenzy with him. Good thing that Mento stopped me or who know what would happened…That's one of the main reasons why I'm vegetarian."

"Oh... I-I didn't know it was that complicated..."

There lasted an awkward silent.

"Hey Aqualad?"

"Hm?"

"If I...*sight* If I ever lose control and want to attack my team mates while I'm in shark or any other deadly fish form you'll stop me. Do whatever you can just stop me if it ever happens…"

"Beast Boy that will never hap-"

"PLEASE!... Just please promise me... I already lost two of my families, I don't want to lose a third one... Especially by my hands."

In all his life Aqualad had never seen Beast Boy so... helpless. He always sees Beast Boy as the jokester who is very optimistic and always tries to bring a little bit of hope to every dangerous problem, no matter how bad it is. But he understands why Beast Boy is asking HIM to promise to do whatever he can if that day would ever happen. Not because he's the best candidate dealing with water creatures, but because Beast Boy trust him.

"I promise." and he hopes he trust himself enough to do it.

For Beast Boy.

* * *

Note: In this chaper the Doom Patrol has died like in the comics.

**Review if you like :)**


	20. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Song Enchanted belong to Taylor Swift**

**Theme: Date**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: Kole/BeastBoys** **friendship boding, JeriKole and a bit of BBRae**

* * *

"Um Beast Boy?"

"Huh? Oh hey Kole what's up?" asked Beast Boy as he paused his game, giving his full attention to Kole.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something..." she said shyly playing with her fingers.

Beast Boy gave her a confused stare since it was rare that someone would ask for HIS help, "Uh sure Kole. What do you need me to do?" he said with a grin.

Kole stayed silent for a moment as her cheeks turning pink.

"I need you to help me get Jericho on a date." she whispered quickly and luckily for Beast Boy and his enchanted hearing he was able to hear it.

Beast Boy showed a big toothy smile, "Well it's about time you two get together."

"Huh?" Kole was baffled. Has everyone where expecting they will get together?

"Oh don't be so surprise; we all knew that you liked Jericho since the first time you two met."

"Was I that obvious?.. Oh no! Does Jericho know?" she asked frankly afraid that the boy she has a mager crush on knows how she feels.

"Nah he's oblivious as Robin was with Starfire before they got together. I mean come on the girl practically had written a 'I'm in love with Robin' on her forehead and the Boy Wonder was still clueless."

Kole wonders has the green boy seen the obvious hints that a certain half-demon has been leaving to him for some time now...

"But does he even like's me?" Kole said sadly. Even if Jericho was oblivious to her feeling she can't help but wonder if the mute even likes her back.

"Come here, sit down." Beast Boy patted the free space for the pink hair girl. She, with a confused face did as was asked.

"Kole, you are an awesome, sweet girl that any guy would be dumb enough not to like you. Your strong like a rock, literally, and your really smart so trust me I have a big hunch that Jericho likes you." Not to mention that the mute himself had said er... wrote that he liked a certain pink hair girl.

Kole's blush had reddened even more hearing the shape-shifters sweet words of. Her blush got redder remembering that the green changeling was indeed her first crush so it was kind of flattering hearing it from him.

"Thank you Beast Boy." she showed her sweetest smile showing her big gratitude.

"Hey what are friends are fore?" he smiled back but then his smile turned into grin. "Okey here's what where going to do." he whispered his plan to her ear as if it was the biggest secret ever.

* * *

"Wow never knew you had it in you, BB." said Jinx smirking after hearing the plan. Sure it was a bit corny for her taste but to people like Kole and Jericho, corny is a must.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for romance." shrugged Beast Boy then looked at Jinx "Think you can get her ready in time?" he asked pointing at her companion Kole who stayed silent the whole time, still not used being with the pink sorceress.

Jinx looked closely at Kole then put her hands on her hips "Yupe, I can do it, but remember green bean you'll own me one." she said with a devious smirk.

Beast Boy lets out a sigh "Fine..."

"Cool. Come on Kole, we have a lot of things to do." said Jinx as she drags the poor girl to the mall getting her ready for this evening.

Beast Boy just wave goodbye to the girls and then pulls out a letter from his pocket.

Crossing the first line he says "Part one: Get Kole ready. Check. Now for part two." putting the letter back, Beast Boy turns into a falcon and flies back to the tower to go work on plan two.

* * *

**-Few hours letter, before the big party-**

Fixing his hair a bit for the party, Beast Boy hears a soft knock on his doors.

"Come in~" he said in a sing-song voice.

The doors open and comes in Kole in a beautiful crystal blue summer dress with dark blue slippers, her hair was a bit curly making her look even more sweeter.

"Wow..." Beast Boy was speechless. Jinx did one heck of a job.

"D-Do you like it?" asked Kole feeling a bit shy.

"Like it? Dude I love it! You look beautiful. Jericho's one lucky guy I can tell you that." he said.

Kole smiled shyly and then took a good look at Beast Boy. He was wearing dark blue worn out jeans with a purple shirt and his Doom Patrol shoes. His hair was jelled to look extra spiky but not as much as Robin's.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." she compliment to which he bowed.

"Why thank you milady." Kole giggled at that. Beast Boy always knew how to charm a girl... most of the times.

Beast Boy laugh along with her and looked at his watch. It was about time.

"Well it's about show time, princess. You ready to get your prince?"

"Yes I'm ready." said Kole with confident smile.

The two nods and leaves Beast Boys room to the party.

* * *

The party was fantastic; everyone was dancing as Cyborg was the DJ. Beast Boy taped Cyborg's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Sure thing green bean." said Cyborg with a grin.

Cyborg silent the music and everyone stopped dancing thinking what happened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it seems today where going to have a little concert. Please give your hands to Kole and Beast Boy!" the Honorary Titans clapped for the duo as they appeared on the small plat form near the DJ set.

Beast Boy sat on the stool and began to strum with the guitar in his hands. Kole took a glance at Beast Boy who winked at her for good luck. Kole took a deep breath and began to sing:

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old, tired place lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Kole eyes looked around the crowed until it rested on Jericho.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Memories of all the silent conversation they had when they first met. All the laughter and the giggles.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

The memorable first meeting, after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil when they just sat together at the victory party, silently glad to be close each other evens thou they just met.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

All the late night texting till 2a.m., sharing stories and adventures they had.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

She dances a bit at the part where it was Beast Boy turn to play solo. Taking a deep breath she begins to sing again with Beast Boy singing the chorus part.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

She looks directly at Jericho with the most sincere voice she sings.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

And Beast Boy finished playing the last strum as Kole finished singing.

Everyone claps hard as Kole bowed and took of the platform towards Jericho.

Jericho smiled at her a signed.

"You singed beautifully."

"Thank you. Um Jericho…" she smiled as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks,

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Jericho smiled softly as he took Kole's hands.

"I'd love too." and softly kissed her on her lips. Everyone cheered for the new happy couple.

* * *

On the side lines Beast Boy smiled happily at the job well done.

Raven walked over him with a stunning dark purple dress.

"Wow don't you looking stunning." said Beast Boy as he looked at the beautiful women in front of him.

Raven thanked for the dimmed lights that covered her blush.

"Shut up." she mumbled. Glancing at the new couple her eyes softened.

"It was kind of you to do this for Kole."

"Yeah well they don't call me Doc. Love for nothing."

"No one calls you like that." she shoot back.

"You just have to ruin my moment." he playfully pouts at her. Raven smirks at his childish act and had her eyes on the guitar.

"Didn't know you could play the guitar." she said pointing at it.

"I'm just talented like that." he says with a choky smile.

"Oh really?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah and just for you I'm going to prove it. Meet me up at the roof."

"Looking forward to it." she smirks and leaves for the roof.

Beast Boy leads her with his eyes and when she's out of sight he pulls out the same plan paper.

"Bonus part: Get Raven on a date. **Check**!"

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	21. Numb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Theme: Numb**  
**Rating: K**  
**Status: None**

* * *

Numb

That's all he feels, numbness.

How could he be so stupid and trust her so easily? She was perfect in his eyes, any doubt that he had vanished every time he looked into those ocean deep blue eyes that held a certain beauty that only he could see. Now he curses himself for trusting those eyes.

He probably should have had expected that it was too good to be true that he found someone who truly understand and appreciate him for who he is and now for his naïve thinking his friends had to pay the price. Only thing he hopes as he flies throe the cold night skies that they are all right, or at least alive.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" asked Robin as he destroyed the last Slade-bot. The attack was sudden but if it weren't for Robin's special training or they would have been toast.

"Yes I think where doing the alright." said Starfire as she tried to get rid of the dirt that where stuck on her sunburn red hair.

Raven looked around the mess that once was there common room and notice that someone was missing "Where's Beast Boy and Terra?" she said thou saying Terra's she held a bitter tone. Just because they got along doesn't mean she has to be nice to her.

"Yeah, come to think about it, I haven't seen grass stain or rock star throe this whole fiasco that had happen." said Cyborg looking around as if expecting them too just pop out of nowhere.

Raven doesn't know why, but she began to have a bad feeling about the missing Titans.

"Okay will go sear-" Robin was cut off by the sound of doors opening. All four Titans looked at the door and saw the missing Titan Beast Boy thou something was off about him.

"Friend I am so glad that you are alright!" said Starfire as she hugged the green titans who surprise her by hugging her back just as strongly.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." said Beast Boy thou without that cheery tone that he always use.

"Man what happened to you and where have you been? Where's Terra?" said Cyborg with concern in his voice. Where the cheery little grass stain that they all care and love?

Beast Boy just looks at them with sad eyes "Terra...she's gone...with Slade."

"WHAT!" shouted Robin and Cyborg.

"I knew it..." said Raven with a bitter tone, a clear frown showing on her pale face.

"Friend how you know this?" asked Starfire trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall down her orange tanned skin.

"I and Terra went to an amusement park to just hang out, we had fun...until we were on the Ferris wheel where," Beast Boy thought for a second and decided not to mention about the almost-kiss "Slade appeared. I tried to get him away from Terra, thinking he wants to hurt her...we ended up in the mirror room where I found out everything...the betrayal...the ambush at the tower..." Beast Boy tried to hold back the tears "Gosh at the moment I thought you were dead because of me," he shut his eyes tightly slightly trembling "It's my entire fault, if I weren't so gullible on trusting her none of this would have happened."

Starfire tried to comfort him but he just brushes her of and left for his murmuring "I'll help clean later."

"Beast Boy..." murmured Starfire feeling sad for her friend, Robin just put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he just needs time."

"Man I feel bad for BB..." said Cyborg.

"Do you think he'll be up to it when where going to be against her?" asked with her monotone voice, thou a tint of worry could be heard.

"Let's hope so." said Robin as he began to clean up.

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


End file.
